


the truth untold.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Historical References, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Perjalanan Yang Jeongin ke sebuah kota kecil mengantarkan dirinya kepada sebuah nisan dengan dua jasad di bawahnya, seorang pria tua kesepian, dan setumpuk surat cinta yang berisi kisah di antara desing peluru serta tumpah darah perang saudara.





	the truth untold.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimers:** stray kids adalah boyband korea selatan keluaran jyp entertainment. berdasarkan thread twitter tentang emil muler dan xavier sumer milik @guillemclua. terinspirasi juga dari jakarta sebelum pagi milik ziggy z. judul berasal dari salah satu lagu milik bts. saya tidak menerima keuntungan materil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **a/n:** diubah jadi setting perang korea, dengan begitu banyak ketidakakuratan sejarah yang disengaja. hehe. maafin ya :"D

**/ 1 /**

 

Dingin pasca turun salju masih menggigiti kulit saat Jeongin melangkah menuju pemakaman terpencil.

Adalah hari liburnya yang membuat pemuda itu berada di sini. Setumpuk penelitian membuat tenaganya terkikis, belum lagi akan tenggat waktu wisuda yang semakin menghimpit. Ada kalanya kau harus menyepi dan menyingkirkan segala macam pekerjaanmu di titik jenuh, semua juga mengalami itu, bukan? Destinasinya sengaja sebuah kota kecil—kota di pinggiran Korea Selatan, yang luput dari sentuhan modernitas tuntutan kemajuan zaman. Jalannya masih jalan setapak berbatu, rumah-rumahnya masih dengan desain lama dan warna memudar. Mungkin karena kota ini bagian dari sejarah, saksi bisu dari penjajahan, perang dunia, dan juga perang saudara yang masih belum tahu akan berakhir bagaimana.

Atau mungkin, karena kota ini dijuluki sebagai tempat para veteran beristirahat. Terbukti dengan pemakaman monumental untuk para pahlawan negara. Para prajurit yang sukarela terjun ke medan perang.

Pemakaman monumental ini sepi pengunjung—mungkin karena deretan batu dan orang mati tidak terlihat semenarik itu. Sedikit yang tahu bahwa pemakaman sama mistisnya dengan rahim ibu. Ada yang hidup dari hal-hal yang mati. Sebuah kenangan. Jeongin melangkah pelan, membaca tiap nama nisan. Mereka yang gugur pada perang saudara, melihat dari tahun kematiannya. Makam itu masih tertutup salju, tetapi Jeongin yakin bahwa pemerintah setempat meluangkan sedikit anggaran demi perawatan.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah nisan. Nisan dengan dua nama, dua tanggal kelahiran, dua tanggal kematian.

Hwang Hyunjin, meninggal tahun 1952. Lee Felix, meninggal tahun 1951.

Jeongin mengerutkan kening. Aneh. Tiap makam prajurit yang dilihatnya selalu bertuliskan satu nama. Menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa hanya ada satu nisan untuk satu jasad yang gugur. Sementara satu nisan ini begitu ganjil. Dua nama yang berdampingan, seakan ditakdirkan untuk menemani satu sama lain dalam kedamaian. Padahal mereka tidak meninggal di saat yang sama. Ada jeda satu tahun dari kematian satu sama lain. Kenapa?

Jeongin tergelitik untuk mencari tahu.

Langkahnya mencari-cari museum kota. Mungkin, ada arsip-arsip tentang para jasad yang dimakamkan. Sayangnya langkah Jeongin terhenti karena tulisan _‘TUTUP’_ di depan pintu tua yang terkunci (dan Jeongin berdecak, apa esensinya membangun museum jika tidak kau buka untuk pengunjung? Sekarang bahkan masih jam kerja). Langkah pemuda itu memutar pada sebuah _cafe_ tua yang sepi pengunjung. Seorang pegawai yang awalnya sumringah menyambut kedatangan Jeongin (dengan asumsi, Jeongin adalah pemuda kota berdompet tebal, yang mana salah besar). Senyum itu luruh saat mendengar pertanyaan Jeongin. Tanpa peduli bahwa pemuda itu sudah memolesnya sehalus mungkin.

“Tanya saja ke beliau.”

Dikatakan dengan ketus dan mata tajam mengarah pada pria tua yang tengah duduk menyepi. Helai-helai rambutnya memutih, wajahnya berkerut-kerut memetakan segala ekspresi masa lampau. Tongkat kayunya disandarkan di salah satu kursi kosong. Ada secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul uap panasnya, duduk manis di hadapan sang pria tua seakan menjadi sukarelawan menemani kesepiannya. Di hadapan sang pria tua dan cangkir kopi panas, Jeongin mengutarakan pertanyaan utamanya. Tentang sebuah batu nisan monumen dengan dua jasad prajurit bersemayam di bawahnya. Mengapa? Mengapa harus mereka berdua?

“Mereka itu teman.”

Dikatakan dengan nada tenang dan suara parau. Jawaban singkat yang sama sekali tidak memuaskan hasrat Jeongin.

“Teman?” Kerutan di kening Jeongin semakin dalam, “Apa sepasang teman harus dikubur bersama seperti itu? Hanya mereka yang ada di satu makam. Ini monumen, Tuan, bukan kuburan masal.”

Pria tua itu menatap Jeongin cukup lama sebelum tersenyum lembut. Tangan renta itu gemetar saat menarik kursi, dalam diamnya mempersilahkan Jeongin untuk turut duduk bersama.

“Apa kau ada waktu, Nak? Duduklah sebentar, akan kupesankan kau kopi dan kita akan bercerita.”

.

**/ 2 /**

 

Felix dan Hyunjin bertemu beberapa tahun sebelum perang saudara meletus.

Mereka bersahabat sejak sekolah menengah –bersama satu orang pemuda bernama Han Jisung, tiga sahabat yang tidak terpisahkan dan melakukan kenakalan bersama. Tetapi ada satu beda—hubungan Felix dan Hyunjin adalah hubungan yang spesial. Mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan sedalam itu, dengan kekaguman akan keindahan satu sama lain terselip di dalamnya. Ada kalanya mereka bertukar genggam tangan dalam diam, saat dunia berpaling dan tidak memperhatikan dua orang pemuda yang jatuh cinta.

Jisung bukanlah orang dungu. Tanpa kata cinta yang tersebar pun, dia tahu.

Bahkan saat Felix dipaksa untuk kuliah di luar kota, menjauhi Hyunjin oleh ayahnya, mereka tetap tidak berhenti. Tetap ada Hyunjin yang duduk di depan rumah Felix, menatap jendela kamar Felix, menunggu Felix kembali dan bercengkrama dengannya lagi. Keluarga Lee tidak senang dengan Hyunjin. Mungkin karena Hyunjin hanya pemuda miskin yang hidup dari melukis. Mungkin karena Hyunjin jelas-jelas _seintim itu_ dengan putra bungsu mereka. Tidak ada yang mau menerima jika anakmu penyuka sesama jenis di Korea zaman itu, termasuk Keluarga Lee. Karena belum banyak penjelasan ilmiah yang logis. Karena pemikiran yang masih belum semaju sekarang.

Hidup di kota itu belumlah mudah. Belum selesai efek penjajahan Jepang dan perang dunia, mereka harus dihadapkan lagi dengan masalah baru. Perbedaan paham ideologi dan perang saudara. Bagian utara yang ditunggangi Soviet yang pertama kali mulai mencaplok wilayah. Dan karena dirasa kiriman tentara dari Amerika tidaklah cukup, rakyat selatan pun mulai maju membantu. Saat itu, ketiga sahabat itu turun di medan perang. Mereka bertiga terpisah satu sama lain, sejauh itu. Hanya Jisung yang tetap di kota, bersiaga melindungi.

Felix yang pertama pulang dalam keadaan sakit parah. Cacat. Paru-parunya hancur karena klorin bom. Hyunjin bergegas pulang saat mendengarkan kabar bahwa yang terkasih menunggu pulang. Mereka berdua berusaha bertemu, tetapi sesulit itu. Beberapa minggu kemudian, Felix meninggal.

Hyunjin pun menyusul wafat satu tahun kemudian.

.

.

.

“Hanya itu?”

Kening Jeongin instan berkerut. Penjelasan yang ia dengar terdengar begitu—ringkas. Begitu tergesa. Seakan mengundang yang mendengarnya untuk membaca lebih. Tidak mungkin hubungan Felix dan Hyunjin hanya berbatas teman, tidak mungkin sejarah mereka sedangkal itu sampai berakhir dimakamkan bersama tanpa peduli waktu kematian yang begitu jauh. Diteguknya kopinya hingga kandas. Entah karena efek kopi atau antusiasme menemukan hal lain yang minta ditemukan, jantung Jeongin berdetak-detak riuh.

Seperti ada keping _puzzle_ yang hilang. Keping _puzzle_ yang paling besar, sengaja disembunyikan dari dunia.

Belum lagi pertanyaan dasar belum terjawab. Mengapa mereka bisa sampai berada di liang kubur yang sama?

Pria tua itu tersenyum. Dengan gemetar, tangannya meraih tongkat dan berdiri. Mata itu kembali menatap Jeongin, mata yang begitu teduh dan tenang—tetapi tahukah kau jika lautan yang tenang itu menyimpan lebih banyak misteri dan gejolak dibandingkan lautan yang mengamuk marah?

“Ceritanya masih sangat panjang.” Perkataan itu sukses membuat atensi Jeongin direbut lagi, “Nak, apakah kau suka teka-teki? Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan, tentang mereka.”

Dengan senggolan di lengan, pria tua itu mengisyaratkan Jeongin untuk mengikutinya (dan Jeongin patuh, mengikuti langkah sang pria tua keluar kafe bak anak itik mengekori sang induk). Semudah itu ia terhipnotis, hanya karena dua orang mati dan sebuah makam. Mungkin karena pada dasarnya Jeongin selalu menyukai sejarah (sekalipun ia akhirnya masuk ke hukum saat kuliah _—gengsi orang tua_ ). Atau mungkin karena Jeongin pada dasarnya mudah tergelitik akan suatu hal. Keingintahuannya besar, tidak akan berhenti ia hingga pertanyaannya terjawab. Yang mana dianggap teman kuliahnya menyebalkan karena pertanyaan Jeongin mengulur waktu pulang mereka.

Jeongin tak mengerti. Mengapa mereka marah hanya karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan kecil?

Langkah mereka berdua berhenti saat mereka berdua memasuki sebuah rumah. Bau dinding lama dan kayu lapuk membumbung, dari interiornya terlihat jelas bahwa ini rumah lama (dengan lampu desain lama menggantung, sarang laba-laba yang menghiasi tiap sudut, Jeongin maklum, pemiliknya terlalu renta untuk mengambil galah dan bebersih sedikit). Sang pria tua menyuruhnya menunggu, pergi sebentar sebelum kembali di hadapan Jeongin dengan sebuah amplop.

“Ini milik Lee Felix. Kau dapat menemukan jawaban lebihnya di sini.” Pria tua itu kembali berkata, tangannya meletakkan amplop cokelat tebal di atas tangan Jeongin. “Datanglah padaku jika kau sudah mulai mengerti. Aku akan menjelaskan sisa ceritanya.”

“Kenapa tidak sekarang?”

“Maaf, Nak. Aku ingin kau mengenal mereka berdua dulu agar kau dapat memahami mereka.” Pria tua itu tersenyum lemah, “Sekarang di zaman semaju ini pun, belum banyak orang sini yang dapat menerima cinta orang-orang seperti mereka.”

Amplop cokelat itu dibuka isinya tak sabaran. Jeongin terperangah.

Surat. Begitu banyak surat. Dan begitu banyak lukisan dengan tanda tangan yang sama.

_‘H. Hyunjin.’_

.

.

**/ 3 /**

 

_“B. A. R._

_Kepada, Felix._

_Medan perang tidaklah seramah itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Barat pikirkan saat mencetuskan perang ideologi, atau yang mereka pikirkan saat mengajak seisi dunia dalam perang. Kupikir perang itu egois, tapi apakah mereka meluangkan waktu untuk mendengarkan kata orang-orang kecil atau para prajurit seperti kita? Kupikir tidak. Di mata mereka, kita hanyalah bidak-bidak kecil yang bisa digerakkan sesuka hati. Harus siap mati tanpa peduli bahwa kita tidak memperjuangkan hal yang sama dengan mereka._

_Kita di sini untuk memperjuangkan hidup kita. Aku dapat membayangkanmu tertawa dan mengangguk setuju._

_Bersama dengan surat ini, kukirimkan lukisan kamar kami di barak untukmu. Ada sedikit waktu luang untuk bermain dengan kuas. Besok kami akan pergi lagi ke perbatasan. Aku berjanji akan baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji akan bertahan dan kembali untukmu nanti._

_Katakan bahwa kau masih baik-baik saja di sana. Katakan bahwa medan perang tidak membuatmu hancur dan terluka. Mungkin kau dapat bercerita padaku di balasanmu. Mungkin kau dapat mengirimkanku lebih banyak foto di dalam amplop. Kau tahu, Felix? Setiap kali aku melihat seorang pemuda yang memotret kegiatan kami di barak, aku selalu teringat padamu. Aku ingat waktu itu. Kita bertemu karena kau memotretku dan Jisung. Kita akhirnya berfoto bertiga, tersenyum, tenang. Tanpa harus memikirkan kapan Utara dan Soviet akan menyerang, atau apakah besok masih bisa hidup atau tidak. Aku selalu berusaha hidup di sini. Kuharap saat aku pulang nanti, kau dapat memotretku sebagai hadiah._

_Sementara kau, bagaimanakah caramu mengingatku?”_

.

.

.

Kertas surat dari Hwang Hyunjin dilipatnya kembali masuk ke dalam amplop yang menguning. Matanya sudah mulai lelah. Sedari tadi yang dilakukan Jeongin hanya membaca surat, menyortirnya dan menyusunnya sesuai urutan pengiriman. Begitu juga dengan lukisan-lukisan Hyunjin. Tak lupa dengan tangannya yang sibuk mencatat apapun yang ia temukan dan apapun yang ia pikirkan tentang ini.

Yang Jeongin benar-benar terobsesi dengan dua orang mati.

Ada banyak lukisan yang dikirimkan Hyunjin untuk Felix (dan fakta bahwa pemuda itu masih sempat melukiskan sesuatu untuk sahabatnya di tengah medan perang membuatnya tergelitik). Deretan huruf, sapuan kuas, semua bagai saksi bisu atas hubungan mereka berdua. Membisikkan tiap cinta yang tidak diucap di mulut mereka. Hubungan mereka sedalam ini—mungkin saja lebih. Bubuhan _Burn After Read_ di atas tiap surat membuat Jeongin berpikir, Hyunjin sebenarnya tidak ingin dunia mengetahui perasaannya pada Felix.

Karena tidak ada kata-kata cinta di dalam surat Hyunjin sejauh ini, tetapi tidak butuh kata cinta untuk menyatakan bahwa mereka berdua, sesungguhnya saling mencintai.

Tatapan Jeongin kini terpaku pada lukisan lain di tangannya. Satu surat lain dibaca, dan berulang kali dicocokkan dengan lukisan di tangannya. Ada satu objek yang dilukis berulang oleh Hyunjin—sebuah rumah yang ada di bawah gunung dan menara jam. Yang membedakan mereka hanya gradiasi langit. Ada yang cerah. Ada yang dibasuh jingga. Ada yang jingganya menggelap. Membaca ulang surat lainnya, Jeongin semakin yakin dengan hipotesa di kepalanya. Masih ada keping yang belum ia ungkap, tetapi bukankah ini tujuannya meyelidiki Hwang Hyunjin dan Lee Felix sampai segininya?

Mungkin, yang Hwang Hyunjin lukis berulang kali ini rumah Lee Felix semasa hidupnya. Kediaman keluarga Lee.

.

.

.

_“B. A. R._

_Kepada Felix._

_Aku telah kembali. Jisung yang menyambutku di barak yang baru. Sekalipun ini kota kelahiranku, rasanya begitu asing. Mungkin karena sudah banyak yang pergi—sebagian besar karena perang, entah mereka turut mengabdi, atau justru melarikan diri ke tempat yang lebih baik. Atau mungkin karena kau tidak ada di sini. Lucu, kau lebih terasa seperti rumah dibandingkan rumahku sendiri. Apakah kau juga menganggapku begitu?_

_Aku harap sama seperti aku, kau pun baik-baik saja. Semoga kau tidak terluka. Kemarin aku melihat ada yang mati, lagi. Kim Seungmin mati di depan mataku karena ledakan. Beberapa hari yang lalu, kami berbincang soal rumah. Aku menceritakan tentangmu padanya dan dia tersenyum, aku lega saat itu Seungmin mengerti tentang kita. Dan Seungmin menceritakan tentang seorang gadis yang ingin ia nikahi setelah pulang nanti. Namanya Yuri. Gadis itu manis, pemberani. Mereka berdua menjalin kasih. Rencana pernikahan mereka terpaksa diundur karena perang, terpaksa menunggu setelah perang ini menemui titik terang dan Seungmin kembali. Sama seperti kita berdua, mereka pun berkirim surat._

_Aku tidak bisa membayangkan sehancur apa Yuri saat Seungmin berhenti mengiriminya surat dan kembali dalam keadaan tidak utuh._

_Aku di sini dan aku merindukanmu. Kembali aku melukis rumahmu, seperti waktu itu. Tidak ada yang berubah dari rumahmu. Rumahmu tidaklah menjadi korban perang seperti yang kau takutkan, Felix. Keluargamu masih sehat. Ayahmu masih menatapku sinis tiap kali melihatku. Tidak ada yang berubah. Yang berubah hanya kau yang tidak ada di sana.”_

.

.

.

Ini rumahnya.

Jeongin menatap gambar lukisan Hyunjin di ponselnya, mencocokkannya dengan pemandangan di depannya. Mirip. Hanya ada beberapa rumah yang telah disulap menjadi toko di sekitarnya, atau diruntuhkan dan dijadikan taman bermain kecil. Selain itu benar, ini rumah Lee Felix. Jantungnya berdentum kencang, antusias. Seperti baru saja menemukan keping paling penting dalam teka-teki ini. Sebuah bukti hidup yang menyatakan bahwa Lee Felix dan Hwang Hyunjin itu memang ada dan pernah hidup.

Pintu diketuk. Perlu dua menit sebelum seorang anak lelaki membukakan pintu. Jeongin ingat bahwa ia pernah melihat wajah itu dalam potret hitam putih zaman dahulu. Potret Lee Felix.

“Ini—apakah ini benar kediaman keluarga Lee?”

Anak lelaki itu mengerjap, menatapnya lekat. “Iya.”

“Rumahnya Lee Felix?”

“Adiknya kakek maksudnya? Kata Ibu, dulu sih, iya.”

Kening Jeongin berkerut tak mengerti.

“Siapa namamu—?”

“Mingrui.” Anak lelaki itu berkata lagi, “Kata Kakek, aku mirip Kakek Felix. Cuma itu yang aku tahu soal Kakek.”

“Apa ... kakekmu ada?”

Mingrui terlihat berpikir. Mata bulatnya menatap Jeongin lurus, Jeongin pikir anak itu lucu.

“Kakek sudah lama meninggal. Tapi, oh! Tuan bisa tanya ke Ibu! Sebentar.”

Anak lelaki itu berlari ke dalam, berteriak memanggil sang ibu. Tidak sampai lima menit, seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Persis dengan Felix, persis dengan foto Felix yang diberikan oleh sang lelaki tua. Apakah sebelum pergi perang, Lee Felix sempat punya anak dengan seorang wanita? Pemikiran kurang ajar itu kemudian hilang saat wanita itu memperkenalkan diri. Namanya Chaewon. Ia keponakan Felix, putri bungsu dari Lee Minho, kakaknya Felix. Lee Felix sebenarnya meninggal saat Chaewon belum lahir. Belum pernah didengarnya cerita tentang Felix kecuali dari sang ayah—yang tidak pernah diceritakan di depan Tuan Lee, kakeknya.

Tuan Lee selalu marah besar ketika nama Felix disebut di dalam rumah. Entah mengapa.

“Sebenarnya saya tidak boleh memberitahukan ini pada siapapun, tapi, ikuti saya.”

Jeongin ragu pada awalnya. Belum sempat ia menyuarakan keraguannya, perkataan Chaewon kembali membungkamnya.

“Akan saya beritahu apapun yang saya tahu tentang Paman Felix.”

.

.

**/ 4 /**

 

Ada cukup banyak yang diceritakan Chaewon kepada Jeongin.

Dalam diam, Jeongin merekamnya dengan ponsel (Chaewon tidak keberatan, lagipula). Lee Felix semasa hidupnya senang memotret. Ada sebuah kamera tua yang selalu ia bawa ke manapun. Kamera yang sama juga ia bawa menuju barak tentara. Kamera yang sama pun turut kembali dari medan perang. Di tangan Jeongin, kamera itu tampak begitu rapuh. Begitu banyak goresan dan debu. Kamera itu sudah tidak dapat digunakan, Chaewon berkata, rusak tak lama setelah sang empunya tiada.

Bahkan sebuah kamera pun ingin turut menemani belahan jiwanya ke liang lahat.

Di dalam koper tua milik Felix, Chaewon memberikannya tumpukan foto. Terlalu banyak sampai Jeongin mengatakan akan menyusunnya di kamar hotelnya saja. Ada beberapa potong pakaian, seragam militer dengan beberapa sobekan, dan sebuah buku harian. Semuanya barang milik Lee Felix. Dan Chaewon terus bertutur. Felix yang sejujurnya adalah anak yang penurut dan baik, mengikuti tiap perintah sang ayah tanpa memperdulikan hatinya. Dikatakan bahwa Felix memang benar diperintahkan Tuan Lee untuk kuliah di luar kota, jauh dari kota ini, jauh dari Hyunjin. Dan memang benar bahwa Felix terjun ke medan perang saat itu, sebagai perwakilan keluarga Lee. Felix kembali dari medan perang dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Tubuhnya penuh luka. Paru-parunya rusak berat. Yang dapat ia lakukan adalah berbaring hingga ajal menjemputnya. Dulu, sebelum dipindahkan ke monumen, Felix sempat dimakamkan di pemakaman keluarga Lee. Dan sejujurnya, Chaewon belum pernah ke sana, mengunjungi monumen, melihat pamannya dimakamkan dalam satu liang yang sama bersama pria lain.

Yang mana membuat Jeongin sempat mengerutkan kening. Bukankah Felix termasuk keluarga Lee? Mengapa di rumah ini ia terlihat begitu _—terusir_?  

“Paman orangnya telaten.” Berkata, tangannya menyodorkan buku catatan itu pada Jeongin. “Dan beliau selalu menulis catatan harian selama ia kuliah di ibukota. Mungkin ada yang anda cari di sini.”

Buku catatan itu didekap Jeongin seperti bayi yang baru lahir. Bukti penting. Chaewon kembali menutup koper milik Felix, menguncinya rapat sebelum menyerahkannya pada Jeongin. Katanya, di tangan Jeongin, pamannya tidak akan kesepian. Tidak seperti di rumah ini. Bahkan dindingnya tidak sudi mendengar nama Felix digaungkan di antara mereka (Jeongin dalam hati merasa begitu iba). Kemudian ia teringat, ada satu hal penting yang ia lupakan. Bukan hanya Lee Felix yang harus dikoreknya.

“Apakah—anda tahu soal keluarga Hwang? Yang punya anggota keluarga bernama Hwang Hyunjin?”

Dilihatnya Chaewon terdiam, berpikir sejenak. Mungkin tengah menggali ingatan-ingatan dari cerita sang ayah dulu kala.

“Tidak—rasanya? Satu-satunya Hwang yang saya kenal hanya keluarga Hwang pindahan dari Busan. Mereka pindah lima tahun yang lalu.” Chaewon melanjutkan perlahan. Dari matanya Jeongin tahu, wanita itu benar-benar tidak tahu apapun. “Baru kali ini saya mendengar nama itu.”

Kerutan di kening Jeongin semakin dalam kemudian. Kembali ia berpikir, dan berpikir.

Apakah Hwang Hyunjin sejak awal tinggal sendirian?

.

.

.

Sesungguhnya tidak banyak yang dapat ditemukan di dalam buku catatan milik Felix.

Yang ditulis pemuda itu pada nyatanya adalah catatan kuliah. Ada beberapa halaman berisi opini personal (dan kritik tajam, dari sini Jeongin dapat menilai, Felix itu kritis dan pikirannya terbuka). Tapi tidak ada pernyataan cinta kepada Hyunjin satu pun. Mungkin karena Felix telah menuliskannya melalui surat kepada Hyunjin (yang tidak ia ketahui di mana), atau membisikkannya melalui telegram. Atau apapun yang tidak bisa dibaca oleh Jeongin. Mungkin, Hyunjin menyimpannya, tapi di mana?

Apakah masih di kota ini atau tidak?

Tangannya sedari tadi mengurutkan tiap foto di dalam koper milik Lee Felix. Kebanyakan foto pemandangan (yang dipotret dengan indah dalam balutan hitam putih, pemuda itu benar-benar mencintai fotografi). Ada juga beberapa lembar foto di dalam keseharian, foto di barak tentara, foto saat latihan. Ada seorang pemuda yang entah mengapa begitu banyak ia foto (tegap, tahi lalat di dekat mata, pemuda itu pasti Hwang Hyunjin sang pelukis). Foto terakhir menarik perhatiannya. Foto tiga orang pemuda yang tengah tersenyum lebar—Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin, dan satu orang pemuda lagi yang berpipi penuh, bermata bulat, dan bertubuh lebih pendek dari mereka.

Pemuda yang rasanya pernah ia lihat di suatu okasi.

Kemudian Jeongin membaca sebuah surat lain. Surat terakhir dari Hwang Hyunjin. Surat yang membuat matanya berkaca-kaca dan membuatnya menyadari satu hal. Satu bait yang membuatnya mengerti sesuatu—akan seseorang.

Pria tua yang dengan sukarela menjelaskan semuanya padanya.

Pria tua yang memegang surat-surat Hwang Hyunjin kepada Lee Felix, sementara seharusnya surat itu berada di dalam koper milik Felix di kediaman keluarga Lee.

Jeongin sudah bertemu dengan keturunan Lee dan pria itu pastilah bukan termasuk di dalamnya. Dan surat Hyunjin ini menyiratkan satu hal—bahwa pria tua itu sama sekali tidak sedarah dengan keluarga Hwang. Pria tua itu berada di beberapa foto yang diambil oleh Lee Felix, dengan wajah lebih muda dan lebih cerah. Memang gurat-gurat penuaan telah mengaburkan, tetapi jika kau melihat lebih jeli, kau akan tahu itu _siapa_.

Dengan seluruh tenaganya, Jeongin berlari keluar dari kamar hotelnya. Surat terakhir dari Hyunjin dan foto Felix, Hyunjin, dan satu orang pemuda lagi dipegangnya erat. Tanpa peduli langit yang telah gelap dan salju yang mulai turun perlahan, Jeongin berlari menuju satu arah yang ia ingat. Satu tempat. Satu jawaban.

Ia mulai mengerti.

.

.

.

Pria tua itu tidak tampak terkejut akan kedatangan Jeongin di malam hari, di tengah salju yang terus turun. Kembali, Jeongin duduk di atas kursi ruang tamu yang sama (yang masih bau apak dan dingin dan busanya mengintip). Selagi menunggu sang pria tua kembali dari dapur, ia menatap ruangan itu. Tidak ada kenang-kenangan apapun, termasuk foto keluarga. Hanya ada satu lukisan di tengah dinding—yang semula diabaikan Jeongin karena tak mengerti. Lukisan rumah Lee Felix—dengan langit yang lebih gelap dan bayang-bayang di jendela. Hwang Hyunjin yang melukis itu, gurat-gurat itu terlihat begitu familiar.

Pemikirannya dibuyarkan oleh ketukan piring berisi kue jahe dan cangkir cokelat hangat. Mata Jeongin menatap lurus sang pria tua, mengawasi gerak-geriknya hingga pria itu duduk di sofa. Pria tua sendirian, tanpa keluarga, tanpa sanak. Entah karena sejak awal ia memang tidak punya atau mereka pergi meninggalkannya sendirian, ditelan kesepian.

“Sudah saya baca semuanya.” Jeongin bertutur. Matanya menatap awas, “Dan saya mendapatkan barang-barang milik Lee Felix, dari keponakannya.”

“Lalu, apa pendapatmu, nak?”

Suara pria itu terdengar lebih serak dibandingkan sebelumnya. Apakah ada sesuatu yang ditahan?

“Anda—“ Tarikan napas. “Sebelumnya maaf jika saya lancang. Tapi apakah—apakah Han Jisung itu anda?”

Dilihatnya sang pria tua tersenyum. Terlalu lebar. Terlalu lepas.

“Sudah saatnya aku menceritakan semuanya padamu, Nak.”

.

.

**/ 5 /**

 

Awalnya Hyunjin mengenal Felix dan Jisung sebagai dua orang teman sekelas.

Dan kebetulan juga mereka selalu terlibat dalam kerja kelompok yang sama. Rumah mereka satu arah, sekalipun rumah Hyunjin terletak lebih terpencil dan bangunannya lebih kumuh. Awalnya, mereka bertiga memiliki hubungan yang sama. Sampai akhirnya hubungan Felix dan Hyunjin bergeser menjadi sesuatu yang lebih intim, lebih spesial dibandingkan hubungan mereka berdua dengan Jisung.

Hubungan itu belumlah bernama. Belum berani diberi nama karena di mata dunia, hubungan itu terlarang.

Ada begitu banyak rahasia yang mereka bagi hanya untuk berdua saja. Seperti sebagaimana tangan mereka selalu menemukan satu sama lain di balik meja, saling menggenggam erat tatkala dunia memilih untuk buta sejenak. Seperti sebagaimana mereka berdua bertemu di siang sepulang sekolah, pertemuan rahasia di balik gedung sekolah saat semua orang telah pulang. Adalah Hyunjin yang telah duduk duluan, menyodorkan lintingan tembakau pada Felix sebagai pengganti selamat datang.

“Rokok?”

Lintingan di tangan Hyunjin kemudian disambut baik oleh Felix. Dilihatnya pemuda itu mengerling, mata bulatnya terlihat lebih berkilau dibandingkan sebelumnya.

“Kebetulan. Ini favoritku.” Rokok dijepit kedua belah bibir. Felix menggumam seraya menyalakan korek api. “Jangan bilang ayahku.”

Hyunjin mengangguk seraya tertawa kecil. Asap putih menari-nari di atmosfir. Jemarinya terulur, menyentuh sedikit sebelum mengerjap kagum. Semudah itu asap kabur dan terburai, serapuh itu. Mungkin, hubungan manusia sama rapuhnya dengan itu, Hyunjin pikir. Itu juga yang membuatnya tutup mulut pada Felix dan dunia akan perasaannya. Tidak ingin dunia membuat tali yang telah rapuh itu terburai seperti asap.

“Ini kan rahasia kita. Tenang aja.”

Mereka berdua menghabiskan siang dengan mengembuskan asap putih dan terkikik geli. Senja sudah mulai terbit saat Felix terpaksa bangkit, terpaksa pulang sebelum ayahnya mencari dan semuanya bubar. Hyunjin mengantar Felix hingga di depan rumahnya. Senyum sekretif (yang berbisik bahwa malam nanti, mereka pasti akan merindukan satu sama lain) ditukar sebelum Felix membuka pintu, akhirnya pulang.

.

.

.

Pertama kali Felix dan Hyunjin bertukar ciuman adalah saat salju sedang turun.

Hari itu dingin dan Hyunjin tidak ingin pulang terlebih dahulu. Memangnya apa yang baik jika ia pulang? Yang akan Hyunjin temui tetap rumah kosong yang sama, ibu yang tidak menganggapnya ada, dan ayah yang lebih suka tidur di tokonya dibandingkan di rumah. Tidak ada hal-hal baik yang dapat ia temui di rumah, berbeda dengan Felix yang masih memiliki keluarga yang hangat. Felix seharusnya pulang, tetapi pemuda itu bersikukuh untuk menemaninya hingga lelah.

Salju terus turun dan tangan kanan kecil Felix mulai membeku. Tangan Hyunjin yang berbalut sarung tangan tebal pun terulur, menggosok-gosok tangan kecil itu seraya mendekatkannya ke dekat napasnya. Menghangatkannya dalam diam. Mereka terus melangkah hingga langkah mereka terhenti di dekat pemukiman. Semua orang sedang terlelap, mengharap Santa sudi mampir minum kopi biar natal telah lewat. Tangan Felix masih dingin beku. Tangan kecil itu dituntun mendekat, bibir Hyunjin mencium-cium jemari hingga buku-buku tangan Felix. Menambah kehangatan lebih. Tanpa sadar bahwa yang hangat saat itu bukan hanya tangan Felix, tetapi juga pipi hingga kedua telinga.

Dari buku-buku tangan, bibir Hyunjin perlahan menyapu bibir Felix. Ciuman itu gemetar dan hati-hati, sampai bibir Felix balas memagut tanpa ragu. Salju masih turun tetapi dari ciuman, mereka merasa hangat. Masih tidak ada kata cinta yang diucap. Hanya ada tangan Hyunjin yang perlahan menuntun tubuh dan kepala Felix merapat, memperdalam ciuman dan pagutan.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa saat itu ada saksi mata bernama Jisung.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa setelah itu, kehidupan mereka mulai dijungkirbalikkan tanpa ampun. Seperti Hyunjin yang kemudian ditendang dari rumahnya yang kumuh (hanya karena orang tuanya malu anaknya berciuman dengan seorang lelaki), dibiarkan menginap berjejal dengan saudara-saudara Jisung. Seperti Felix yang kemudian diperintahkan untuk kuliah di Seoul (hanya karena ayahnya pikir, Hyunjin itu pengaruh buruk yang harus dijauhi, jika Felix jauh dari Hyunjin, Felix akan sembuh dari penyakit menyukai lelaki). Jauh dari rumahnya. Jauh dari kampung halamannya.

Jauh dari Hyunjin sang cinta sejati (yang tidak bisa ia ungkap pada dunia).

.

.

,

Hyunjin menangis tersedu saat melepas kepergian Felix menuju Seoul. Pikirnya saat itu, ia harus merelakan semua karena ini pun demi kebaikan Felix. Pemuda itu pergi untuk sekolah, ilmunya pun kelak akan berguna untuk bangsa dan negara. Pemuda itu pergi untuk mereka dan Hyunjin harusnya dapat menerimanya.

Sampai kemudian, perang meletus. Felix kembali hanya untuk terpaksa mendaftar ke dalam militer. Pertemuan mereka bukanlah pertemuan yang lama, hanya ada dua gelas _soju_ sebagai penghangat tubuh di udara yang dingin. Kembali Hyunjin melepas kepergian Felix menuju medan perang dengan tersedu. Felix tertawa, berkata bahwa wajah bengkak Hyunjin lucu. Hyunjin tahu bahwa Felix pun, tengah menahan tangisnya.

Setelah perang ini berakhir, mereka akan bertemu lagi dalam sirkumtansi yang lebih baik.

Di medan perang, Hyunjin meredam rindunya dengan menulis surat dan melukis. Felix pun melakukan hal yang serupa dengan membalas suratnya dan bertukar cerita. Tiap kali Hyunjin dipaksa untuk ikut ke medan perang, berada di barisan terdepan dan menghalau musuh, yang dapat dipikirkannya hanyalah Felix, Felix yang ada di medan perang jauh di sana, Felix yang turut bertahan agar mereka dapat bertukar botol _soju_ dan kecup sekali lagi.

Felix.

Jika ia kembali, ia dapat memeluk Felix lagi. Karena itulah, ia harus bertahan hidup di dalam neraka ini.

.

.

.

Hyunjin mendengar kabar kembalinya Felix dari medan perang melalui desas-desus di barak. Felix yang kembali dengan wajah cacat dan paru-paru rusak parah. Felix yang tengah menanti ajalnya di dalam dekap keluarga.

Dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Hyunjin berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumah Felix. Memohon-mohon pada Tuan dan Nyonya Lee untuk mengizinkannya bertemu dengan Felix (yang kemudian hanya dijawab dengan bantingan pintu dan _cekrek cekrek_ samar tanda pintu dikunci). Pernah sekali Minho, kakaknya Felix, mengajak Hyunjin masuk ke dalam. Sayangnya Nyonya Lee sudah berdiri menghadang dan sejak saat itu, Minho tidak terlihat lagi.

Seperti orang gila, Hyunjin menanti di luar. Seperti orang gila, Hyunjin melukis penampakan luar rumah Felix. Seperti orang gila, Hyunjin percaya bahwa Felix akan sembuh dengan keajaiban, atau setidaknya cukup sehat untuk turun dari kamarnya dan menemui Hyunjin di depan rumahnya. Jika itu terjadi, Hyunjin akan memeluk Felix erat, dan mereka akan bercengkerama seperti saat perang belum ada. Sekalipun Jisung berkata bahwa paru-paru Felix rusak akibat klorin bom dan umur Felix tidak lagi lama, Hyunjin percaya pada keajaiban, percaya bahwa Felix sedang berusaha kuat agar dapat sembuh total.

Benar kata mereka. Cinta bisa membuat siapapun mendadak gila. Penyakit sinting ini hanya dapat disembuhkan oleh cinta.

.

.

.

“Saya mohon. Saya hanya ingin melihat Felix sebentar.”

Dan sekali lagi, pintu rumah keluarga Lee tertutup rapat. Seakan Hyunjin adalah setan yang akan menjerumuskan Felix ke dalam neraka. Penolakan mereka jauh lebih dingin dibandingkan sebelum perang dimulai, entah karena apa. Kakinya hanya sanggup diseret hingga beberapa langkah dari pintu rumah keluarga Lee, sebelum lutut Hyunjin menyerah dan ia terduduk di atas salju. Air matanya tidak lagi keluar, sudah mengering lama setelah ia mengetahui bahwa Felix tengah sekarat. Kesehatan Felix semakin memburuk seiring waktu dan Hyunjin tahu, ia sudah tidak punya waktu lagi. Tenggelam ia dalam keputusasaannya tanpa peduli bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah mendekat.

Ia benar-benar ingin bertemu Felix. Tetapi bagaimana caranya?

“Hyunjin, sudahlah.”

Mendelik Hyunjin saat menyaksikan Jisung yang memegang bahunya. Tangan pemuda itu ditepis kasar. Hyunjin berdiri, nyalang matanya menatap sang sahabat. Kalau saja Jisung tidak ada, kalau saja Jisung tak mengatakan apapun, mereka berdua tak akan mengalami ini.

Kalau saja Jisung tak ada—

“KAU—KARENA KAU—!“

Kepal tangan hantam keras tulang pipi Jisung, hingga pemuda itu terjungkal mencium salju. Kedongkolan yang meluap, seluruhnya tersalurkan dalam satu pukulan. Berdenyut, tulang pipi Jisung. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya tidaklah seberapa saat melihat Hyunjin terduduk di atas salju, kedua tangan mengepal, suaranya tak ubahnya seperti tengah dicekik kuat.

“Kenapa kau harus mengatakan kejadian itu pada orang tua Felix—“ Putus, dijeda dengan tarikan napas, “Aku—aku tidak masalah jika harus dibenci, tapi Felix—apa kau tega dengan Felix?“

Perlahan, Hyunjin melangkah pergi. Napasnya terjeda berulang oleh tarikan ingus, tanda bahwa pemuda itu pun turut menangis. Jisung sempat melihat bahu lebar Hyunjin yang gemetaran menahan gejolak emosi sebelum punggung tersebut menghilang ditelan malam.

Dalam diamnya, Jisung pun menangis tersedu.

.

.

.

Upaya terakhir Hyunjin adalah mengirimkan sebuah surat untuk Felix melalui kantor pos.

Karena tidak ada cara lain. Kedua orang tua Felix tidak akan mengizinkan mereka bertemu apapun alasannya. Jika melalui surat, biarpun hanya sepatah kata, setidaknya ia dapat berbicara dengan Felix sekalipun hanya satu arah. Diturunkannya mimpinya dari bertemu Felix menjadi sekedar menyampaikan sepatah dua patah kata. Seputus asa itu.

Sayangnya Jisung kemudian menemukan surat Hyunjin di atas salju. Dibuang begitu saja—kemungkinan besar yang menerimanya adalah ayah atau ibu Felix. Amplopnya basah dan bekas terinjak, tetapi tangan pemuda itu memperlakukan surat tersebut seperti barang pecah belah. Hati-hati, diselipkannya surat itu di balik pakaian. Jisung kembali melangkah menuju rumah Felix. Mengetuk pintu. Tanpa takut beradu tatap dengan Tuan Lee saat beliau membukakan pintu.

“Hanya mengambil barang yang tertinggal di kamar Felix, Tuan.”

Dan secepat itu Tuan Lee meloloskan Jisung. Surat masih tersembunyi di balik pakaian, langkahnya hati-hati menuruni tangga. Pintu kamar Felix dikuncinya (dan Felix masih tidak bergeming saat ia datang dan mendekat). Pemuda itu berbaring membeku bak sedang mati. Tak peduli berapa banyak obat-obatan yang diberikan, siapapun yang melihat Felix sudah tahu jika ajalnya akan segera menjemput.

Dan Jisung tak dapat membayangkan betapa hancurnya hati Hyunjin melihat keadaan Felix yang seperti ini. Ada luka bakar di separuh wajahnya. Napasnya bising kepayahan. Bahkan mata Felix yang selalu berkilat-kilat antusias sebelumnya padam sinarnya ditelan peperangan. Felix tak lagi bisa bergerak dari tempat tidur, tak lagi punya semangat hidup, tak lagi seperti dulu. Satu-satunya yang tersisa dari Felix hanya tubuh yang tengah berjuang mengelak dari maut.

“Felix. Hyunjin mengirimkan surat.”

Dilihatnya mata Felix akhirnya mengerjap antusias ( _akhirnya_ , ia rindu mata sahabatnya yang bersinar-sinar itu). Kepayahan, pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya, Berpindah pandang dari langit-langit kamar yang putih dingin menuju mata Jisung yang hangat.

“Mau kubacakan?”

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Felix mengangguk. Dan saat itulah, Jisung memulai.

.

_“Kepada Felix,_

_Orang tuamu tidak akan mengizinkan kita bertemu satu sama lain. Pun aku tahu bahwa waktu kita tidaklah banyak. Karena itulah, aku menulis surat ini untuk mengatakan padamu apa yang belum sempat kukatakan._

_Aku mau kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu._

_Ya, Felix. Aku mencintaimu._

_Mereka bilang, perasaan kita bukanlah cinta. Mereka bilang, tidak mungkin dua orang lelaki dapat saling cinta. Tetapi aku kemudian menyadari bahwa itu memang cinta. Apa yang aku dan kau miliki adalah cinta paling sejati yang pernah kurasakan. Karena itulah, aku tak mau kehilangan kau tanpa mengatakan yang sesungguhnya._

_Aku mencintaimu sejak hari pertama kita masuk SMA. Aku mencintaimu sejak kita merokok sembunyi-sembunyi di belakang sekolah. Aku mencintaimu sejak hari aku menghangatkan tanganku dengan napasku. Aku mencintaimu dari ciuman pertama kita di malam bersalju. Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai satu-satunya hal yang membuatku bertahan hidup di medan perang adalah pikiran bahwa setelah ini berakhir, aku dapat melihatmu lagi. Kau cukup melihatnya dari mataku untuk mengerti._

_Aku bermimpi kita akan melihat satu sama lain. Dan saat itu terjadi kelak, kita kembali menjadi anak-anak di lorong sekolah, sebelum kematian, pengeboman, dan kebencian yang membuat kita menua seperti sekarang._

_Karena itulah aku berada di bawah jendelamu berbulan-bulan, hanya untuk melihatmu lagi biar sekejap, hanya untuk senyummu, untuk membuatku percaya bahwa cinta kita berarti segalanya dan cinta kita adalah cahaya di abad yang mati ini._

_Aku mencintaimu dan apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu bersamamu._

_Milikmu,_

_Hyunjin.”_

.

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya surat tersebut, air mata Jisung leleh, meluncur turun membasahi surat di tangan. Felix pun menangis (sekalipun suaranya seperti suara hewan yang tengah menanti ajal), suara rintihannya seperti tercekik. Sejak pertama kali mendapatkan vonisnya, baru kali ini Felix menangis sederas itu. Berkat sebuah pernyataan cinta dari orang yang selalu, dan akan selalu dinantinya sejak dulu.

“Jisung—tolong aku.”

Jemari Felix gemetar saat terangkat, mengarah pada jendela yang terbuka. Jisung paham. Dengan sigap ia membantu sahabatnya berdiri, memapahnya hingga jendela terdekat. Salju masih turun, tetapi Jisung pikir, Hyunjin dan lukisannya masih tetap bersikukuh di luar, berdiri menunggu Felix sehat. Dibiarkannya Felix berada di depan jendala, menatap seorang pemuda yang melambai dengan senyum terkembang di bawah sana.

Menatap Hyunjin yang melambai-lambai di bawah sana. Senyumnya bahagia, tanpa peduli bahwa wajahnya memucat berkat dingin menggigit dan ujung-ujung jarinya sudah mati rasa. Dengan susah payah, Felix turut melambaikan tanganya. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Felix berkata selantang yang ia bisa.

“Aku—cinta—kamu—“

Hyunjin tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Felix, Hyunjin hanya melihat kaca kamar Felix yang berembun saat pemuda itu bertutur, tetapi ucapan Felix itu cukup untuk menghantui Jisung seumur hidup. Dilihatnya Hyunjin mengacungkan jempol di bawah, pertanda bahwa ia tahu. Felix tersenyum lebar sebelum ambruk di depan jendela. Jisung dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh Felix menuju ranjang. Kedua mata Felix tertutup, mulutnya menggumamkan pelan nama Hyunjin tanpa henti.

Di malam harinya, Felix mengembuskan napas terakhirnya setelah Jisung lama pulang. Sendirian di malam yang dingin, memegang erat amplop surat terakhir dari Hyunjin.

.

.

.

Pemakaman Lee Felix dihadiri oleh seisi kota mengingat keluarga Lee termasuk keluarga berpengaruh. Pemuda itu dimakamkan di pemakaman keluarga, bersama dengan anggota-anggota keluarga Lee lainnya. Banyak yang bersedih, banyak yang menangis, tetapi tidak ada yang menanggung duka sebanyak milik Hyunjin. Tidak tahu lagi apa yang ia rasakan. Hanyalah keinginannya melihat wajah Felix sebelum dikirimkan ke liang lahat yang membuatnya memiliki kekuatan untuk melangkah menuju pemakaman. Hanya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Tetapi sayangnya, Tuan Lee dan para pengawalnya sudah mencegah langkahnya. Tuan Lee memandang Hyunjin selayaknya sampah. Hyunjin tidak peduli. Asalkan ia dapat melihat Felix, itu sudah cukup.

“Hanya sebentar, Tuan.” Hyunjin memohon. Memohon hingga ia bersimpuh. “Saya hanya ingin melihat Felix sebentar.”

“Felix tidak membutuhkanmu, pembunuh.”

“TAPI ANDA YANG MEMBUNUH FELIX! ANDA YANG MELARANG SAYA BERTEMU FELIX! ANDA YANG MENYURUH FELIX PERGI!”

Seluruh orang terdiam. Seluruh mata itu menatapnya lamat. Tetapi seluruh mata itu mendadak buta saat beberapa penjaga datang dan menghantam tubuhnya dengan pukulan, tendangan, dan injakan berulang. Darah menetes dari mulut, hidung dan kulit-kulit yang terbuka. Jisung di sana mengepalkan tangannya erat, menatap nyalang Tuan Lee dengan penuh amarah dan menatap orang-orang di sekitarnya yang memilih diam alih-alih menolong Hyunjin. Segitu bencikah mereka dengan pemuda itu? Pemuda itu hanya mencintai Lee Felix yang laki-laki, mengapa mereka semua memandangnya sehina itu?

Belum sempat Jisung tiba di sana, Hyunjin sudah ditendang keluar dan pintu gerbang pemakaman sudah dikunci.

Hyunjin dibiarkan sendirian di luar gerbang pemakaman. Perlahan ia bangkit, melangkah menjauh dari semuanya. Bersamaan dengan hatinya yang perlahan mati, mendingin denyutnya ditelan kejamnya angin musim dingin. Langkahnya terseret-seret menendang salju. Napasnya mengepul-ngepul, menderu bersamaan dengan tangan yang mencengkeram dada erat. Sakit, dadanya. Rasa sakit itu mengalir dalam air mata dan isak serupa lolongan serigala yang ditinggal mati.

Bahkan di saat-saat terakhir pun, Hyunjin tetap tidak bisa melihat Felix.

Kedua tangannya terkepal kemudian. Bibir bawahnya digigit kuat, begitu kuat hingga dapat dirasakannya darah kembali mengaliri lidah. Ditatapnya pemakaman dengan marah. Satu-satunya orang yang ia punya telah pergi dan ia tidak memiliki apapun untuk dipertahankan lagi.

Hyunjin bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan kembali lagi ke kota ini.

.

.

.

**/ 6 /**

 

Napas Jeongin tertahan setelah cerita itu berakhir.

Disaksikannya jemari Jisung gemetar saat menyeka bulir-bulir air matanya. Pria tua itu menarik napas, perlahan menyesap minuman di atas meja. Jeongin paham. Menceritakan hal tersebut kembali pasti berat. Lee Felix dan Hwang Hyunjin bukanlah orang asing bagi Jisung, mereka berdua sahabatnya.

“Dan Hwang Hyunjin—“

“Dia tewas di medan perang.” Napas Jeongin tercekat saat mendengarnya, “Bunuh diri. Mereka bilang, saat itu Hyunjin berada di parit terdepan. Sebelum musuh datang, Hyunjin sudah menembak kepalanya sendiri. Dia dimakamkan dengan seragam tentaranya begitu saja di dekat perbatasan. Aku dan seisi kota yang membunuh Felix dan Hyunjin.”

Pandangan Jeongin pada sosok Jisung berubah perlahan. Ia tidak lagi melihat pria tua misterius di kafe. Yang ia lihat adalah pria tua kesepian, yang menua bersamaan dengan dosa dan penyesalannya. Pria tua yang dihantui seumur hidupnya. Pria tua yang membunuh sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri dalam diam. Iba, sesungguhnya. Tetapi Jeongin bisa mengerti mengapa pada akhirnya Jisung memilih untuk menyendiri dan memendam semuanya.

“Aku menyelamatkan beberapa barang Felix sebelum pembakaran. Surat-suratnya, lukisan-lukisan pemberian Hyunjin, beberapa foto. Dan hanya ini yang tersisa. Semuanya ludes. Seakan keberadaannya dihapus oleh keluarga Lee hanya karena ia mencintai seorang lelaki dan dimakamkan bersama orang yang dia cintai.” Jisung berdeham setelahnya, “Aku tidak tahu jika Kak Minho menyelamatkan beberapa benda penting.”

“Kalau aku boleh tahu, Lee Minho itu seperti apa orangnya?

“Felix selalu bilang kalau Kak Minho itu kakak terbaik sedunia. Hanya itu yang kutahu.”

Penjelasan itu dapat membuat Jeongin membayangkan sedikit visualisasi Lee Minho. Seorang kakak yang baik. Kakak yang berusaha membantu Hyunjin pada awalnya (biarpun ia tidak tahu mengapa Minho tidak lagi membantu Hyunjin, Jeongin tidak berani berspekulasi). Kakak yang menyimpan barang-barang adiknya saat satu rumah ingin memusnahkan. Kakak yang mewariskan kenangannya akan sang adik pada keturunan-keturunannya—Chaewon dan Mingrui.

Semata agar keturunannya tidak lupa bahwa Lee Minho pernah memiliki seorang adik pejuang bernama Lee Felix.

“Sementara milik Hyunjin—dia membawa semua barangnya sebelum  bunuh diri di medan perang. Termasuk surat-surat dari Felix. Saat aku datang ke sana dulu, surat-suratnya sudah dibuang petugas.”

Dan itu membuat Jeongin kecewa, sejatinya. Rasa penasarannya membuncah, ingin melihat bagaimana Hyunjin di mata Felix. Ingin rasanya seluruh kenangan mereka ia kumpulkan untuk dibagikan kepada dunia. Seluruh cerita sudah ia dengar, tetapi ada satu hal penting yang belum terjawab, yang masih mengganjal di hatinya. Pertanyaan utama yang mendorong Jeongin mengorek-ngorek masa lalu orang lain sedemikian rupa.

“Saya masih tak mengerti.”

Alis Jisung terangkat, “Apanya?”

“Jika Felix dimakamkan di pemakaman keluarga dan Hyunjin dimakamkan di dekat perbatasan, kenapa mereka akhirnya satu makam?”

Tanpa ia duga, Jisung yang matanya masing berkaca-kaca kemudian tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaannya. Jeongin kebingungan. Apa yang salah.

“Aku yang memindahkannya saat menjadi walikota. Setidaknya, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk mereka berdua.”

Anggukan paham. Kerutan keningnya belum hilang, “Dan Keluarga Lee—?”

Setelah itu, Jisung memberikannya senyuman penuh misteri.

“Bisa kuatasi.”

.

.

.

**/ 7 /**

 

Malam sudah semakin larut. Jam menunjukkan bahwa tidak sampai satu jam lagi fajar timbul. Alih-alih kembali ke hotelnya, Jeongin justru melangkah cepat. Kantuknya telah menguap sejak entah jam berapa. Tanpa peduli tidur yang tiada, matanya tetap terjaga. Koper lain dipegangnya erat. Seluruh koper yang berisi dokumen-dokumen tambahan, seperti dokumen kematian Hwang Hyunjin dan surat-surat penting. Jisung memberikannya semua kepada Jeongin, dengan pesan bahwa ia harus menjaganya baik-baik.

Sekalipun telah diberikan izin untuk menyebarkan kisah Hwang Hyunjin dan Lee Felix kepada dunia, Jeongin tetap merasa tak enak.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah sekolah tua. SMA yang masih berdiri tegak. Bangunan itu tidak berpenguni, bahkan beberapa lampu koridornya putus tanpa ada niatan untuk diperbaiki. Catnya telah kusam, telah mengelupas dimakan usia. Sekalipun demikian, Jeongin dapat melihat dua orang pemuda yang berjalan bersisian seraya tertawa. Linting rokok mereka hisap, abunya dibuang serampangan di lantai seraya terkikik.

Kembali Jeongin berpindah, melangkah hingga ia berhenti di depan kediaman keluarga Lee. Pintu itu telah tertutup rapat. Lampu jalanan setidaknya, masih menyinari dengan terangnya. Jika sebelumnya Jeongin tidak melihat apapun selain jalanan yang sepi, kali ini, ia seperti melihat seorang pemuda dengan alat lukisnya. Dilihatnya Hwang Hyunjin yang putus asa menanti Felix keluar, Hwang Hyunjin yang tanpa lelah melukis jendela kamar Felix seraya menghabiskan waktunya menanti.

Dan perjalanannnya berakhir pada taman makam monumental. Ditatapnya nisan Hwang Hyunjin dan Lee Felix yang berselimut salju. Batu nisan itu masihlah dingin, sama bekunya dengan tanah di bawahnya. Tetapi yang Jeongin lihat saat itu adalah kedua orang pemuda yang meringkuk, berbagi kecup seraya menghangatkan tangan satu sama lain. Kedua pemuda yang telah damai di liang lahat mereka, yang akhirnya bertemu setelah sekian lama dalam keabadian. Kedua pemuda yang merupakan bukti bahwa cinta, sejatinya tetaplah cinta.

Ditundukkannya kepala, tangannya menyingkirkan debu di atas batu nisan. Jeongin kemudian berkata lembut, lembut seakan ia berbicara dengan bayi yang telah terlelap.

“Aku tahu kisah kalian.”

.

.

.

Jisung lega, ia dapat menceritakan dan menyerahkan semuanya sebelum ajal menjemputnya.

Ia tahu bahwa waktunya tidak lagi lama. Karena itulah saat anak itu meminta cerita, diberikannya segala yang ia punya tentang dua sahabatnya. Jisung tidak lagi punya keluarga, semuanya memilih minggat ke luar kota ketimbang mengurusi seorang pria tua bau tanah. Pun ia tidak lagi punya warisan selain pakaian yang melekat di badan dan rumah yang semakin menua. Terkadang ia bertanya-tanya, apakah ini kutukan Tua Bangka Lee padanya karena telah mempermalukannya di depan seluruh penduduk.

Karena penyatuan makam Hyunjin dan Felix adalah proyek rahasianya dalam rangka penebusan dosa. Karena itulah saat monumental itu diresmikan, betapa berangnya Tuan Lee saat menyaksikan bahwa putranya dikubur dengan orang yang putranya cintai hingga akhir hayat. Amukan itu berakhir saat kepalan tangan Jisung menghantam keras pipi Tuan Lee, bersamaan dengan teriakan yang membuat semua orang yang hadir menunduk malu.

( _“Aku kehilangan sahabat-sahabatku dan anda semua yang membunuhnya!”_ )

Tidak ada lagi keluhan akan makam Felix dan Hyunjin. Sekalipun harus ditebus mahal, Jisung setidaknya lega kedua sahabatnya dapat bersatu lagi tanpa harus takut terpisah. Itu bukan berarti rasa bersalahnya kandas begitu saja. Penyesalan itu masih ada, masih akan terus menghantuinya hingga liang lahat.

Andai saja waktu itu ia tidak dengan polosnya mengatakan bahwa Felix dan Hyunjin berciuman di tengah salju—

Andai saja waktu dapat diputar saat itu—

Napasnya putus-putus saat ia melihat sosok Felix dan Hyunjin. Felix tersenyum lebar seraya mengulurkan tangan padanya. Hyunjin hanya menatapnya, menunggunya menyambut.  Tangannya sempat terulur, hendak menyambut sebelum terhenti begitu saja di udara. Ragu mulai merayap. Apa ini benar? Apa ini tidak apa-apa?

“Apa tidak apa-apa?”

Felix terdiam sebelum menjawab dengan senyum terkembang.

“Tentu, Jisung. Kita sahabat, ingat? Aku memaafkanmu. Hyunjin pun begitu.”

Dan Jisung rasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Tangannya kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Felix. Tubuhnya dituntun untuk pergi, dituntun untuk terbang bebas.

Bersama teman-temannya, ia terbang. [***]


End file.
